Sticky Notes
by Fastern
Summary: Otto discovers the joy of sticky notes, to the dismay of the rest of the team.


**A/N: **Something...light-_hearted_?!?!? GASP! CHOKE! OH MY GOSH!

This is based on actual events. I used to do this all the time when I was a little kid.

Anyways, I don't own "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce," and I also don't own any sticky notes...Wait a sec...I do, but I didn't make them. I bought them. Don't you wish we could all buy Disney so we could do things our way? Man, that'd be awesome. And logical.

**

* * *

**

**Sticky Notes**

Sprx opened a drawer in his desk, expecting to see the usual cluttered mess. He expected to reach in and dig around for a few minutes searching for a bag of gummy animals he'd swiped from the kitchen. Instead, he came face to face with a bright orange sticky note. Strangely enough in the shape of the team's emblem. Perplexed, he picked it up – the backing easily attaching to his back of his hand – and read what was scrawled on it in rather childish writing.

_Dear Sprx, I found the gummy animals! I wonder how they got in here._

'Otto,' he mumbled.

Storming to his bedroom door, he'd gone five steps when he stepped on something. He looked down. Another sticky note. Sprx read this one.

_The floor. Don't trip!_

He stepped out into the hallway. Across from his room was another sticky note.

_Nova's room_.

'Monkey Doodle,' said Sprx. There were sticky notes everywhere – labeling each room, each wall, each light fixture, and pretty much every singular object there was. These needless notes were all written in the same writing. By the same being.

A muffled explosion. Sprx jumped.

After a brief hesitation, Gibson's door opened, and the scientist stepped out. He was covered head to toe in some sort of purple powder. Gibson tried to wipe it off. But evidentially it was stuck to him like glue. Spotting Sprx, he approached, and the two of them looked each other in the eye.

'Otto,' they said simultaneously.

The two made a direct beeline for the common room. They spotted more and more sticky notes on the way. If Sprx didn't know better, he'd swear a swarm of living sticky notes existed just to attack completely random objects! This was such a waste of paper, too...

When they entered via the elevators, they immediately spotted a huge pile of loose sticky notes in the center of the room. Chiro was up to his neck in them, however the notes were also tangled in his black hair, with one stuck on his cheek. He let out a frustrated scream. Sticky notes went flying, like little birds. Sprx picked a pair of them off the floor. The first said: _Chiro_. The second said: _Sticky note for Chiro._

'Who's _doing_ this?!' he exclaimed.

'Otto,' said Sprx. 'He bought a whole bunch of them when were at the grocery store yesterday. Man, if I had known this would happen, I'd've burned down the whole store!'

'We better stop him soon, or else the entire Robot will look like this,' Gibson observed.

Sure enough, sticky notes were everywhere in the common room. Even objects that had already been labeled were labeled some fifteen times over and over again. (Sprx hoped that cleaning up this mess wouldn't fall upon him.) Just as they were looking around, a door whooshed open. Antauri walked in, with Otto tailing him.

'_No_,' said Antauri, in his routine firm demeanor.

'Please?' asked Otto.

'No.'

'_Please_? How will anyone know who you are if you don't have a sticky note?'

Antauri stopped right near Chiro's sticky note mountain and crossed his arms. 'It is completely unnecessary. Every individual that needs to know who I am already knows.'

'Otto, you labeled all the chemicals in my laboratory!' interrupted Gibson. '_Incorrectly_, might I add. Look at this! It will take me weeks before this unusual purple substance washes out of my fur!'

Otto giggled. 'You look like a prune.'

'I'm so flattered.'

'You took my secret stash of gummy animals!' accused Sprx.

'Well, it was messy in there and I just went in to label all your stuff –'

'It doesn't need labeling!'

On queue, Nova dropped down her elevator. She, too, came to join the party.

'I was just training,' she said, her voice laced with annoyance. 'And instead of the equipment firing lasers, they fired _sticky notes_! _STICKY NOTES_!'

'You never know when sticky notes will attack!' said Otto.

'They already have,' said Sprx.

'It's fun!' proclaimed Otto. 'C'mon, Sprx, try it!'

Otto handed him a pad of the same monstrous orange sticky notes they were seeing everywhere and a equally demonic pen. Sprx rolled his eyes. But he scrawled a random word. He peeled it off. He stuck it over Gibson's right eye. Gibson let out a startled yelp. The word _Brainstrain_ was for all to see.

'...That was kinda fun,' admitted Sprx. A mischievous smile crossed his face. 'Can I borrow this?'

'Sure, I have ten others,' Otto grinned.

Sprx wrote something else. It said: _Nova_. 'Oh, Nova...'

'Don't you dare!' screamed Nova. She went running. 'SPRX, IF YOU PUT THAT THING ON ME, I WILL KILL YOU!'

'Hey, wait up!'

The two of the made their grand exit, their shouting heard throughout the robot. In the distraction, Otto slapped an _Antauri_ label on Antauri, then retreated, himself. His laughing lingered for a very long time in the common room. The last three, seemingly sane, heroes glanced at each other.

Gibson scoffed. 'He couldn't even use my real name.'


End file.
